


Needs

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-06
Updated: 2003-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy knows what Dom needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Story for the [Kissage Obscura challenge](http://www.digitalcandy.net/~kissage/) \- my very first real Lotrips fic, albeit still a short one. Hope it turned out okay! I had started another one, but then a smut bunny bit me, this is the result.

Sometimes Dom needs to be fucked. Hard and fast and deep, in a way that makes him forget his name and the name of the one who fucks him.

Billy. Billy knows what Dom needs, knows the signs without Dom having to tell him. He's just there, doing exactly what Dom has not yet had the time to realize he's asking for. Billy doesn't think that that's a difficult task. Dom is pretty basic, he doesn't need much. And what he needs is never something complicated, but always something that's easily fulfilled.

Like a fast fuck in the shower, after a too-long day of shooting. Something to take the edge of, that leaves Dom drained and relaxed, all the accumulated tension released in the way his body arches against Billy's.

No problem at all for Billy, even if maybe he'd preferred to just cuddle for a bit in front of the TV. But one look at the set of Dom's shoulders, the almost haunted look in his eyes as they step out of the trailer, finally free of feet, and hair, and ears, and Billy knows.

Knows that he'll give Dom a ride to his place, then lead him inside, since he'll be almost asleep on his legs. Billy will send Dom into the shower, knowing that when he'll look in five minutes later, Dom will just have finished undressing and standing in the hot spray, eyes closed, trying to get rid of the tension. That will be when Billy will quietly undress himself and join Dom in the stall, feeling him jump at the unexpected touch.

"Shhhhh... it's only me, Dommie..."

Billy will be hard then, and so will Dom, once he realizes that it's Billy. He will relax into Billy's touch, whose hands will slide down Dom's body until they reach his ass and pry his cheeks apart with the ease of familiarity and practice. Then sweet and gentle will be over, to be replaced by hot, and rough, and silent except for grunts and moans and monosyllabic words.

Dom will brace himself against the wall, the water still cascading down on them, as Billy bites into his shoulder sharply and prepares him with only a couple of swift movements. Those have to be enough, because Billy will already start pushing inside Dom then, fingers leaving marks on Dom's hips as they grip him just hard enough.

After that it will all be "harder!" and "faster!" and Dom throwing his head back and almost howling when he comes, taking Billy with him. Billy will see him relax for the first time today and kiss the bite marks he left, knowing that once more he will have been able to give Dom what he needed.

Billy always knows things like that, it's his job, at least the way he understands it. Dom makes him happy, so in return he tries his best to keep Dom satisfied. It's what they do, the way they function. It's why they have lasted, all this time, for more than a year already. And Billy sees no reason why things should change once shooting is over. He will still need Dom to be happy then, and Dom will still need what only Billy can give him, because only Billy knows that kind of thing.

It doesn't always have to be sex. Sometimes all Dom needs is someone to bring him a beer, so he doesn't have to get up when his feet are hurting. He always looks surprised when Billy drops the can in his lap unasked, as if he didn't expect his wish to be visible, not even to Billy.

Billy loves that about Dom, too, the way Dom never takes Billy's attention for granted. As if Billy has a choice but pay attention, when Dom is around, his presence so shining, so unavoidable, so alive, Billy can't tear his eyes away if he doesn't have to.

But that way he notices. No matter how small the sign, Billy never fails to pick it up and act on it.

Like now, sitting on that damn tree again for a reshoot, because someone has changed the height of Treebeard's face, so they need to look somewhere else when they're talking to him.

Well, at least they're together. Billy hates shooting apart from Dom, even if they always manage to get together as often as possible. It's not only Billy missing Dom, it's also Pippin missing Merry, wanting his cousin, his protector, his best friend. But mostly it's Billy who's miserable when he can't see Dom's smile, can't make sure he's alright and properly cared for, because Dom never looks after himself well enough for Billy's taste.

When they're on the phone in times of separation, Dom often laughs about Billy's questions, his nagging that he can't seem to stop, and calls him a "fucking mother hen!" But Billy knows that Dom is not really annoyed, because deep down Dom wants to know that someone is thinking of him and worrying about him.

Now they're together, though, so Billy can enjoy just being with Dom in between takes, can laugh at his jokes and make the correct replies, feeling warm and relaxed in his presence. He sees the sparkle in Dom's eyes and knows that Dom is happy to be with Billy as well.

The hours drag on, and slowly they both get tired of being strapped to the tree, both wishing for the day to end. But then something goes wrong, some light bulb exploding, and they have to wait for replacement. Only twenty minutes, they're told, not enough time to get them down, they will have to wait in the tree.

Everyone else uses the break to disappear, for a drink, a smoke, a piss, leaving them alone on the sound stage, tired and frustrated.

Billy watches Dom, seeing the way his eyes cloud over and a tiny line of dissatisfaction appears on his forehead. All the while Dom keeps chatting with Billy, trying to lift their spirits, probably not even aware of the signals he is sending out to someone who's as in tune with him as Billy.

Making the right noises of amusement and disbelief to Dom's chatter about the stunt Orli pulled last weekend, Billy carefully twists around in his seat, loosening his safety straps just enough to get more freedom to manoeuvre. He knows just what Dom needs right now, and he's intent on giving it to him. Finally he's practically hanging upside down from his branch of the tree, and Dom's anecdote comes to a sudden halt.

"Billy, what the fuck are you doin', man?"

"Stand up a little, will ya, Dom?" Billy motions, and Dom complies, too used to doing what Billy suggests to do more than shake his head doubtfully.

Now they're in the right position, and ignoring the blood rushing into his head and the twig poking into his back, Billy cranes his neck some more and kisses Dom, who gives a startled grunt, but opens his mouth willingly.

Sometimes all Dom needs is a kiss. Even if it's on a sound stage, strapped to the branches of a fake tree.

Billy can't help but grin a little into the tangle of lips and tongues, the exchange of quickening breath. This is bizarre, but it's what Dom wants, and what Billy wants, too. So he keeps kissing Dom, forgetting about the ache in his neck, only concentrating on the familiar taste of Dom's mouth, on the feel of Dom's hands caressing his cheeks, careful not to damage wig and ears.

It's a bit awkward, the angle completely wrong, but Dom doesn't seem to mind the scraping of teeth, the bumping of cheeks, chins, and noses. It's almost as if they have never kissed before, as if they have to learn again the territory inside their mouths, their tongues missing their usual easy grace. It's awkward, clumsy, uncomfortable. Very, very exciting.

It's Dom who pulls away finally, remembering where they are, that someone not supposed to see them like this could walk in any moment. His face is flushed, although not as beet red as Billy's, and he's shaking his head in wonderment as he helps Billy sit up again.

But there's a smile on his face, his eyes are sparkling again, and the line on his forehead has disappeared as he asks with a laugh: "What was that? Lost your mind, old man?"

Billy laughs back, still breathing a little hard from the exertion -- but so is Dom, he notes with satisfaction -- and just shrugs: "You needed it."

Dom starts a reply, probably of the smart-ass kind, but stops, thinking. Then he grins and reaches up to touch Billy's bare shin, the only part he can get to. "You're right! Thanks, mate!"

Shivers run up Billy's leg at the caress. He sees the promise in Dom's eyes and grins back, relaxing into his seat. "You're welcome." He knows what will happen when they get home tonight.

It's the way they work, after all. Billy gives Dom what he needs, and Dom, Dom makes Billy happy.


End file.
